Summer Klaine Week 2013
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: My entries for Summer Klaine Week 2013! Monday: season two flashback! Tuesday: AU! Wednesday: What would you change?
1. Monday

**March 14****th****, 2011**

Pavarotti had always been proud to be a part of the Warblers. Just like his father and grandfather, he spent his days in the choir room, happily whistling along to the singing boys, enjoying the music and laughter constantly filling the room. He disliked it when a new Warbler would join the group and he'd be forced to stay with the newbie for a month.

And yet again, there he was. Locked up in his cage inside one _Kurt Hummel_'s room. Apparently he was a surprisingly talented junior with a beautiful countertenor voice, as he had Warbler Wes and Warbler David discuss. He was also said to be a good friend to Warbler Blaine.

_Warbler Blaine_… Pavarotti remembered the first time he had met him very clearly. He was given to a small boy with unruly curls and bruises on his face. Blaine was at least an okay singer; he had to be to even get into the Warblers. Pavarotti had never heard him do anything more than background harmony, though. He also seemed to be sad _all_ the time. He never really spoke to his roommate (Warbler Thad) and cried softly into his pillow at night. He knew Thad heard it too, despite him never really acknowledging him. He always petted his back in the morning and whispered something in his ear, something that never failed to make him smile, even the littlest bit.

One day Warbler Thad was out with a few of his friends and Warbler Blaine was in the shower. Suddenly a beautiful sound filled the room. It was a song, Pavarotti realized, and Blaine was singing it. It sounded amazing… So haunting and haunted at the same time. He hesitatingly let his voice join in with Blaine's until a curly haired head stuck out of the bathroom door, glancing at Pavarotti.

'Hey, there, Pav,' Blaine whispered and a real, honest to god smile appeared on his face. 'Don't you have a beautiful voice.' _You do too, Blaine. Trust me._

In the months that followed, Blaine visible healed. Of course, the bruises faded and eventually disappeared but he also started joining the other Warblers in social events and he started smiling more. The real change came a few weeks ago though.

Even though Pavarotti wasn't staying in Blaine's room anymore, even he noticed the constant grin on Blaine's face and the way his eyes would lit up whenever he checked his phone. Every now and then his face would darken with worry and he'd disappear for a few hours but he was always back to his cheerful self when he returned. Pavarotti was quite sure this _Kurt Hummel_ had a lot to do with it. As if on cue the door opened, revealing Blaine. Kurt's face lit up at the sight of his friend.

'Hey, Blaine!'

'Hi, there, stranger!' Blaine winked and pulled Kurt into a hug. Even Pavarotti knew it lasted way longer than a hug would normally do but the boys didn't acknowledge it when they released each other, although Kurt did blush a little.

'How are you doing?' Kurt shrugged at Blaine's question.

'I'm trying to adjust, I guess,' he replied. 'Pavarotti's helping, though. He really has a beautiful song.' Pavarotti tweeted back at Kurt, making the boys smile. _You're really awesome, Kurt_.

'Yeah, he helped me too,' Blaine replied, the look on his face a little sad at the memory of that part of his life. Kurt seemed to notice this as well.

'W-what happened at your old school, Blaine?' The question shook Blaine from his thoughts and he turned to Kurt.

'I, ehm… I was bullied, Kurt, you know that.' Kurt nodded a little before looking away, obviously not wanting to pry. Blaine kept looking at him though. _Tell him, Blaine. It would be great for you to finally talk about it and Kurt seems like a great person who will understand._

'I'll tell you one day soon, Kurt, I promise,' he added, making Kurt turn back to him and smile. He took Blaine's hand and squeezed and Pavarotti felt warm inside, thinking about how these boys were so beautifully in love. Kurt released Blaine's hand before he spoke up again.

'So how's Jememiah.' Blaine cursed and jumped on Kurt's bed. He grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at his best friend's head. Kurt ducked, laughing and threw the pillow back at Blaine. Blaine laughed too as it hit him in his face and a few moments later he was hit by Kurt, who was tackling to the bed. Their faces were mere inches apart. _Kiss, please, kiss. _

Kurt then pulled away and coughed, not noticing the disappointed look on Blaine's face. Pavarotti's heart dropped. Another day passed without his boys kissing. It would come soon, though. He was sure of that.

Better luck tomorrow.


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday is AU day! ;-)**

* * *

'Why don't you go outside, Kurt, meet some people, make some friends.' Kurt barely looked up from the book his was reading when he heard his aunt speak to him.

'No, thanks,' he replied, a little cold. He heard his aunt sigh and the couch dipped as she sat down next to him.

'Kurt,' he heard her whisper. Fingers with red painted fingernails took the book from Kurt's hands and laid it closed on the table, making sure the page he was on was marked. She stayed silent for a moment, until Kurt finally raised his eyes from his lap to look at her.

'I know these past few months have been terrible for you, Kurt,' she stated ever so gently. 'And I know you feel like nothing will ever heal your heart after what you've been through in the past months. Not only losing your father, but having to leave behind all of your friends and your father's girlfriend… I can't possibly begin to understand how you are feeling, Kurt.' _No, you don't understand_, Kurt thought viciously, but he kept it to himself, instead choosing to stay silent.

'I just need you to live, Kurt.' The way his aunt's voice broke a little, made him shiver a little and make his decision.

'I'll be outside, aunt Helen,' he whispered, standing up. 'I'll go discover the neighborhood.' Aunt Helen gave him a small smile and petted his shoulder.

'Dinner's at six,' she yelled before Kurt closed the door behind him. There, in the warm San Francisco air, he took a deep breath and moved slowly off the porch. He took in the street around him; all perfect houses in a perfect neighborhood with perfect families, and there he was, ruining all of the perfection with his darkness. He decided to turn left and started walking.

Maybe aunt Helen was right; this walk outside definitely took off a bit of the constant pressure on his head. But it also gave him a lot of time to think, which was something Kurt had tried to avoid at all costs.

He lost his dad. His father was gone. Burt Hummel was no more… it hit him in sudden blasts in which he realized he had to live without his father. He'd crumble on the floor and sob for hours, completely at lost. Other times he felt completely numb. The fact that he was thinking about it now and he wasn't yet in a fetal position on the floor, definitely meant progress.

Hearing that he couldn't stay in Ohio was another blow to his head. All of his life he had spent wishing to everything he loved that he would get out of the cowtown of Lima, Ohio and now he wanted nothing more than to return. He missed his friends and their comfort. Right when he needed them the most, they were forced apart. Kurt looked around him and noticed with a shock that he had no idea where he was. Right at that moment a boy with dark hair came skipping past.

'Excuse me?' The boy turned around and _holy fuck_… Kurt was met with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his life. Hazel mixed with green, they were, lit up by the sunshine. The boy looked at him expectantly (and a bit amazed) and that's when Kurt realized he actually stopped this boy for a reason. 'Can you show me back to my place? I- I'm new here and I've gotten lost when I went on a walk.' Kurt expected the boy to laugh at him, call him a 'faggot' and walk away but he was surprised when the boy reached out his hand for Kurt's to shake.

'I'm Blaine.'

'Kurt,' Kurt replied, shaking the boys hand with a laugh. 'So, yeah… Do you want to bring me home? I live at Helen's place… She said most people in this neighborhood would know where that is so…'

'I know where it is,' Blaine grinned. _He was so beautiful and oh_… He took Kurt's hand with a wink.

'Come on, I know a shortcut.'


	3. Wednesday

**A/N Looking back at the past two seasons of Glee, there is a lot that I'd like to change but one thing will bug me forever. The lack of Blaine's parents. While the random comment after Shooting Star about crying with his parents was heartwarming and heartbreaking at the same time, it did not make up for three years of complete confusion, especially concerning how Blaine's father stands in him being gay.**

* * *

'_Blaine, can you come down for a moment?' Blaine sighed as he heard his father bellowing up the stairs. _

'_Yeah, sure,' he yelled back before turning back to his laptop screen where he had been Skyping with Kurt. He gave him a sad smile._

'_I bet you literally heard what just happened,' he joked. 'So, yeah… I have to go.' Kurt gave him a big smile in return and nodded._

'_Good luck,' he whispered, knowing these kind of event usually let to Blaine's father being a jerk and Blaine crying for hours on end. 'Text me as soon as you can, alright? I love you.'_

'_I love you too,' Blaine beamed. 'I'll talk to you soon, handsome.' Kurt winked at him before the ended call screen appeared. Blaine sighed, closing his laptop and standing up. Before he walked down the stairs he took a deep breath, telling himself not to get angry this time. He's not worth it, Blaine, you know that by now._

_Blaine slowly walked downstairs where his dad was already waiting for him in the hall, two fishing rods in his hands and a grin on his face._

'_We're going fishing today, kid,' he exclaimed, throwing one of the fishing rods to his son, who only just (with a very awkward movement) caught it. 'I will teach you! It's a real father/son thing, right? Your hand's will get dirty, though but I'm sure you don't mind. I also asked Derek, my colleague, to come along. You know, the guy with the cute daughter… what's her name, Katy?'_

'_Caitlin,' Blaine hissed through his teeth. _

'_Right, Caitlin. You like her right? Maybe he'll bring her along and-' _

'_STOP IT, NOW!' Blaine dropped the fishing rod to the floor with a loud rattle, surprised by his own outburst. His father was staring at him with big eyes. But Blaine wasn't finished. He was done with his father antics. He would no longer let him run right over him. He was going to stand up for himself. _

'_I am gay, dad. I am super, undeniably, 100% gay. I'm a fucking faggot. And you need to learn to deal with it.'_

'_B-Blaine…'_

'_I am not finished! I am sick of you constantly trying to make me straight. I am not straight, dad! I am in love, head over heels, in love with the most beautiful boy I ever laid eyes on and I'm proud to call him my boyfriend. If you don't accept that, fine, than you can keep that opinion and your 'father/son bonding time' to yourself. But I am no longer playing along in your little games-'_

'_I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE GAY!'_

'_NO SHIT!' Blaine yelled back, furiously wiped stray tears from his face. Angry tears, he told himself but really, who was he kidding._

'_No, you don't get it,' Mr. Anderson tried again. 'I don't want you to be gay because I want you to be save! You're my son and I love you but ever since you came out, only bad things seem to happen to you! You got beat up after that dance you went to with Gillian and just two months ago you took a slushie to the face for Kurt and you nearly got blinded. I just want you to be save, okay?'_

'_Pretending to be straight isn't going to make me save, dad, it's only going to make me miserable.'_

'_Then how am I supposed to keep you save? What can I do to protect my little boy from the outside world that seems to do nothing but screw him.'_

'_You can't do anything, daddy,' Blaine whispered. By now he just let the tears fall. 'You can't do anything and you shouldn't do anything. You can only comfort me when the world has screwed me. That's what I needed all along, dad, but you're so blind to it. And the world has given me Kurt. Don't you think that's a good thing?'_

'_But what if he breaks your heart?'_

'_He won't…'_

* * *

Mr. Anderson woke up when he heard stumbling down the hall. He quietly got out of bed, trying to avoid waking up his wife and noticed there was light burning in Blaine's room. He quickly approached it and ripped open the door, only to find his son sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, looking completely wrecked.

'…Blaine? I thought you weren't supposed to be home for another two days?' Blaine's face scrunched up and he started sobbing.

'K-Kurt and I b-b-broke up.' Mr. Anderson simply opened his arms and Blaine scrambled up, hugging his father.

'It's going to be alright, son,' Mr. Anderson whispered into Blaine's messy curls as he sobbed against his chest. 'I promise.

* * *

**A/N Yeah, I know it sucks and I know it's late. **

**BTW, I changed my Tumblr url! I'm puppyeyesandcoffee now! :-)**


End file.
